narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Celebration of the Mountain's Foundation
The sounds of jubilee fill the streets of the ever-growing shinobi village of Yamagakure. A wartime village, it is rare that celebration ever takes central stage in the village, but today is a special occasion. Today marks the day Ryun Uchiha, the village's founding Yamakage, created the village and carved out a way of life for the shinobi of the Land of Mountains. Festive lights decorate the street sides, even as villagers throng the streets with all the sounds of laughter, joking, and rambunctiousness. Even Ryun, the village leader, has allowed himself a break from paperwork and all the hassles of running the village, to enjoy a moment with his peers. By drinking. A lot. The fabled Uchiha wanders flamboyantly down the streets, greeting those that pass him by even as he frantically searches out the next sake stand. The faces passing him by all eventually meld together. Not that it matters. He's not paying attention anyways. The Yamakage stumbles into the sake stand, collapsing into a comfortable chair, before ordering his round. Parties are always interesting. This one is about to get very interesting. Indeed so. It was perfect, the jubilee of Yamagakure that is. Jumbling with the minds of the guards was currently one of the easiest infiltrations the sapphire blue-eyed teenager, Kurami, could have committed and pursuit with simple lies alone. Her illusionary craft was not even required to break through; it was a festival after all. Infiltration – check. Immediately, her orbs had a hidden meaning behind them, and that surely did not go unnoticed by the locals of Yamagakure. It felt as if the tourist could ‘see’ through their souls, breaking them down to little pieces, upon meeting her eyes… yet they were drawn to them. She scanned her surroundings. Her eyes falling upon a group of gathered people, circling around two drunkards, completely wasted while it was still broad daylight. What was happening here again? Oh, yes, a jubilee. Despite so, Kurami was flabbergasted at the easy-goingness of locals and shinobi alike. Never would she have thought that this kind of village would be in such… silly state. Drunkenness, it was nothing for the ‘minor’ to join that. :Though, she found it highly amusing to watch the struggle of the people around here right now. But the girl could not avoid the nervousness she felt, even itching her very spine. Giving into the curiosity, Kurami followed the whispers that mentioned the Yamakage, who was the reason of her arrival. He is a lost memory, and she is aware of his occult powers and hailing from the same clan. Yet, upon arriving to the sake stand that was too crowded to her liking, she could feel the energy that prompted around him, his aura. And so, standing close to a group of people, she watched the Yamakage intensely for the first few seconds. But not before she would stray her eyes away from him, watching and reading the other people in this sake stand, for the sake of not drawing too much attention to herself. Ryun continued his celebration, completely oblivious that he was being watched. Probably not a smart idea for such a highly sought after village leader, but Ryun wasn't known for his constant vigilance. The village leader orders another round of sake, and that's when he notices the girl. Not because of her behavior, but because of her chakra. His Sharingan, which is almost always active, picks up the strange behavior going on in her chakra network. A sign of curiosity, nervousness, or some combination of the two. Being slightly impaired by the effects of the sake, Ryun is unable to contain the first words that blurt out of his mouth. "Bartender~!" the drunk shinobi slurs. "Get this young lady a drink. She doesn't seem to be too festive this evening!" The bartender did not question the order of the village leader, handing of the drink to the girl, not even bothering to check up on her age. She took the drink, not even looking at or taking a sip from it, while the smell of it stings her nostrils. It was bad. Kurami approached Ryun, taking a seat on the opposite of his own, and shove the drink towards him. “I appreciate your offer, Yamakage-san. But I’m yet to become of age.” Her sapphire blue eyes did not avoid his; she would not bow down for a superior. Nor was she afraid of those blazing red eyes, as her own neglected the effects. "Not of age, huh?" Ryun queried, stroking his non-existent facial hair. "A kunoichi with morals. I like that. What's your name, little miss?" Upon closer inspection, Ryun could see she was right. The younger girl was in her teens; not even close to the elder Uchiha's age. Her gaze, however, is what caught his attention. Even shinobi of the village avoided Ryun's Sharingan if nothing more than for their notoriety. He was curious as to the source of the girl's hidden confidence.